The Deal
by Tiberius T
Summary: Riddick and Johns make an agreement on surviving the Pitch Black planet. A missing scene from Pitch Black.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement in any way intended. I'm making no profit out of this.  
Warning: This story is M/M slash! Do not read further if this offends you!!

**The Deal**

**Tiberius**

Riddick leaned his weight against the improvised sled. Fuckin' thing was stuck again in the dirt and rubble. All kinds of useless stuff they had piled on it and now he had to drag the shit for kilometers through desert's sand. Without a breather. Was one of Johns' rules that he worked without one. The metal strap he used as a harness chafed his shoulder and chest, cutting painfully into his flesh. He grabbed the chains leading from the strap to the sled tightly. With a powerful yank the damn thing came free. He looked ahead. Only a few meters left to the deserted geologist's camp.

Fry and Johns were on the front of their little trek. They'd already reached the first dilapidated buildings and stopped. Johns turned to Fry and started talking to her. She hung on his lips. Stupid woman. Riddick didn't need to hear a word to know what a steaming pile of bullshit Johns was serving her. Fucker hardly did something else. The damn merc looked a few times into his direction and even pointed his finger at him once.

_Fuck you, Johns. The little bitch may be dumb enough, but I know what kind of shit you're. Let's see if she still falls for you after I've told her some of the more juicy bits about you._

Riddick stopped and got out of his harness. Nobody paid attention to him. Fry and Johns walked away, deeper into the camp. The holy man and his boys hurried away in another direction. Paris P. Ogilvie followed them. Obviously didn't know what else to do. Only Jack stayed and looked at Riddick. The same enthusiasm as earlier in the _Hunter Gratzner's _wreck showed in the boy's eyes. He even seemed to consider coming over and talking to him. This little one wasn't afraid of him. But before the boy could even take a step in Riddick's direction Shazza grabbed his hand and yanked him away. Riddick shrugged. Could've been fun to talk to the kid. But he liked it better this way. Had things to do anyway. Like taking a look around, especially at this skiff they'd been talking about. And maybe he found something to eat, too. He had hunted some kind of lizard in the valley full of huge skeletons, but his stomach was still growling. At least water wasn't an immediate concern anymore. The Imam had found an old water processor in the camp and was going to repair it. Riddick just needed to wait till the work was done.

_Better get away before Johns wants anything from me. _Riddick scurried behind the first building near him. He peeked through a window. Too dirty to make out anything. He wiped at the pane. Only the tiniest crumbs of dried mud came of.

_Mud? On a desert planet? _He stepped back and looked at the old container quarters.Long dried trickles ran down the walls, as if masses of earthy water had flowed down from the flat roof. Riddick blinked into the glaring sky. Not a single cloud. _Doesn't look like it ever rains here. Everything's parched. The entire landscape. Still … _He turned around. Signs of erosion everywhere on the rocks. Like there'd been floods. _Strange …_

Riddick circled the container till he found the entrance. The door creaked with the wind, swinging loosely in its hinges. He slipped in, closing it behind him. Comforting darkness welcomed him. He took his goggles off.

Things and rubble were thrown all over the place. A faded picture was dangling from the back wall. Riddick got nearer. A family. He opened a cupboard next to him. Clothes. Junk in a drawer. _Somebody was in a hurry to get away … _He took a closer look at the door. The metal was damaged. Dented in from the outside. _Something wanted in … _The lock was broken out of the doorframe._ Yeah, definitely got in._

Riddick lifted his left foot. Dark stains covered the floor. He was standing in one of the bigger ones. He stepped aside. The same stuff was smeared all over the walls and some of the furniture. _Blood. Dried years ago. _

_The geologists haven't been picked up. Whatever got Zeke, got them, too …lives not only in the dark, in the underground …or the surface isn't always light …_

"Riddick!" Johns. _Fuckin' merc. Always must be a pain in the ass. I've hoped ogling Fry's tits would keep him busy for longer. Is probably standing by the sled right now and looking around._

_If you want something from me, you'll have to find me. Won't come to you like some damn dog. _Riddick retreated into the back part of the container. He stopped at a connecting door to a second room, picking up a piece of metal from the floor. Looked good. He tried to bend it. It only gave way a little bit and swung back elastically. _Will make a good shiv._

"Riddick!" Sounded nearer this time.

Riddick put the metal into his trouser pocket. He slipped his goggles on. Johns would probably come in here like a fucking horde of Rykengolls any second, directing his flashlight right into Riddick's face.

The door crashed open. "Damn, Riddick!" The flashlight was in Johns' left hand. Shining directly in Riddick's eyes. "Didn't I make myself clear? Said 'you do what I say, when I say it'. That doesn't include you wandering off alone!"

Riddick turned his head despite his goggles. "You've been looking for me, Johns? Having the hots for me?" He grinned.

Johns switched off his lamp and stuffed it in the breast pocket of his vest. _Silly idiot. Thinks with his cribbed uniform he can pass for a sec. Fry must be fuckin' stupid, that she buys this shit from him. The only time Johns ever saw a guard station from inside probably was when he got arrested himself …_

"What you're doing here? Being up to something, as always?" Johns stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Giving Riddick a menacing look. "Already missing the chains and tazer? I'll tell you something, if you don't behave like a good boy, you'll have both back within seconds. Then you can see how you manage. And how you get off this rock …"

"Cut the crap," Riddick interrupted him. "You won't just throw away the payday. Would kill everyone else just to take me with you and put me back in slam."

He closed in on Johns. Stopped just a few inches before him. Their eyes were at the same height. Johns smiled at him, but his gaze stayed icy. He didn't back off a millimeter.

"You disappoint me, Riddick. You think I'm fucking you over? Like I said, I'm tired of chasing you. Will tell you died in the crash. The payday'll be off your head and you'll have some peace and quiet …"

Riddick grabbed the doorframe on both sides of Johns. The merc's gaze very quickly scanned to the left and to the right, then returned to Riddick. That remained his only reaction. Riddick leaned in on him close enough to sniff at Johns' neck. He inhaled deeply. _Doesn't smell bad. At least for a sweaty merc after twenty-two weeks of cryo … No fear, only heavy male musk … mmm … nice … _

"Why, Johns? What you're getting out of this?" he growled. He gave Johns' skin a luxurious lick. Felt the carotid's pulse against his tongue. Hot blood underneath a delicate layer. _Doesn't taste bad, too … Maybe a little bite … No, not yet … I wonder how far he'll go to make me believe his little set-up … _Johns still didn't back off, even leaned further into the caress.

"Maybe I don't want to send you back to slam?" the merc replied. He placed his hands on Riddick's waist. Ran them up and down his back. Skimmed the fingers over his waistband.

_Quite far. But is still on guard. Probably thinks I don't notice how he pats me down for hidden weapons … This' gonna be fun … _"That's your reason?" Riddick nibbled at Johns' throat. The skin here was so soft … Encouraged even more to bite. "Wanna keep me?"

Johns pulled Riddick's tank top out of his pants. "Yeah …" Johns' voice was deeper than usual, surprisingly close to a soft purr. "A deal, Riddick. I'll see to that you come off this ball of shit in one piece. You do the same for me. At all costs."

_Oh, you cowardly, little piece of shit …Wanna do me the dirty work? Ghost the others, if they don't want to take us along anymore? If they don't trust you anymore? Okay, if that's what you want. But I'll decide who's gotta go when the dying starts. _Riddick bit the soft skin gently, nipping it. Johns' fingers slipped under his waistband. The other hand crawled up his back. Underneath his shirt. Rough calluses against his own scarred skin. _… Nice … Gonna be real fun … This damn merc is fuckin' hot. A nice, free fuck. Too bad we hadn't met under different circumstances …_

Riddick let off Johns' throat. Looked into the merc's face. "A new deal?" he asked.

Johns took his hands off. "New details to the old one. Others don't need to know." He grinned. Then grabbed him by the nape and pulled him close.

Riddick let it happen. Johns kissed him harshly. Roughly. Greedily. Tongue in his mouth straightaway. One strong hand on his ass. The other rubbed his left shoulder deftly. _Fuck, that's good! Been way too long …_

He wanted to press himself against Johns, but the merc pulled back from their kiss. _Damn. _Johns grabbed him by the jaw and kept him at a distance. Riddick grunted. Annoyed.

"And? Happy with our deal, Riddick?" Johns squeezed his buttock harder. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

_Don't get too bold, Johns! This is my game. _Riddick seized him by the upper arms. Whirled him around, away from the door. Riddick kicked the battered metal. It smashed into its frame, blocking out the light. Darkness filled the container quarters. Exactly how he liked it. He let go of Johns, taking his goggles off again. Johns didn't recoil from his silvery eyes as everyone else did. _Really doesn't fear me. But he should. Thinks he controls me. Thinks I'm his. Big mistake, merc._

Riddick stripped of his shirt and threw it to the floor. Flexed his muscles. Johns eyed him. His gaze lingered for a few seconds where his beatings had left bruises. Dark marks on Riddick's belly and sides. Johns licked his lips. Grabbed his crotch. Arousal flared in his eyes. _You go for that, don't you?_

Riddick pointed at the table in the middle of the room. Smiling. "Turn around, Johns."

Johns stepped back. Put his hands on his hips.

_That's how far you'll go? How predictable._

"Wanna fuck me, Riddick?" the merc snarled.

_Considers if it's worth it__. No need to hesitate. His asshole sure has met enough cocks. Just doesn't want to let on how hot he's for it._

"Thought you might like that. If not, it's time to get used to it." Riddick pointed at the table again.

Johns nodded. "My turn next time."

"Sure." _Next time you're a dead man, Johns. _"Looking forward to it. But now …" Riddick folded his arms before his chest. Just looked over to the table.

Johns stared at him. Cool. Calculating. Then he walked over to the table and swept all the junk and dirt from it, sending stuff all over the floor. He bend over the desk, supporting himself on his elbows. Kept his gun loosely in his hands. _Wants to play safe …stupid fuck … at least has a nice, round ass …_

_Finally got him where I wanted him to be for quite some time. _Riddick stepped behind him. "You'll enjoy it," he murmured. _I certainly will! Just the thought, that he's letting himself get fucked because he assumes he can mess around with me … That alone is enough to get a man hard in seconds._

He grabbed Johns by the hips. Rubbed himself against him. Felt good. Very good …

"Come on, what you're waiting for?"

_Impatient, Johns? No problem … _Riddick fumbled Johns' pants open and yanked them down over his butt to his thighs. Now only a shabby pair of briefs covered Johns' ass. Riddick jerked them down as well.

"Cute ass, Johns," he growled. Appreciating the sight before him. Nice, tight cheeks. Invitingly pale. He grabbed them, kneading firm muscles. "How do you want it?" he asked. _Like I'd give a shit about …_

Johns just growled.

"Don't care? All the better." Riddick grinned. _Fuck, still can't believe he's letting me have a go at his ass … _He dropped his own pants, letting them fall down to his thighs. Didn't have any underwear on. He fiercely stroked his cock till stiff. _Fuck, Johns' ass is fuckin' great … we could've found better ways to pass the time than me being tied up like shit and him being high. Might even had let him fuck me … before cutting his throat …_

He stepped closer again, pressing his dick firmly against Johns' ass. Hot, sweaty skin caressing his heated cock. _Fuck, sooo good … _He pushed Johns' shirt and vest up, exposing the ragged scar left to his spine. Johns tensed up. _Did you enjoy it, Johns? My shiv in your back? Almost like a fuck, wasn't it? You bled like a pig … your blood's been sweet, even __without peppermint schnapps to __cut it with …a sweet spot indeed … _

Johns' skin immaculate except for this single spot, making it even more delicious. _You've been mine since that … and certainly will be it now … _Riddick stroked his fingertips over the slightly bulging scar.

Johns grabbed his gun. Before Riddick knew it, the damn thing was pointed at his head. Johns had moved with an astonishing minimalist precision, just twisting around halfway at waist, leaving his ass and Riddick's cock still in contact. His eyes reminded Riddick of a predator. Cornered. Furious. Riddick stared back, not wavering for a second. He hadn't expected that. _Fuck, is still pretty damn fast, even now … _He pushed the muzzle aside. Didn't like the way it was aimed at his forehead.

"Keep cool, Johns. You've all my shivs. I can't cut you." There was hate in Johns' icy eyes. And something that could've been lust. "Or want me to?" _No problem for me, just let me know where …_

"Fuck you, Riddick," Johns hissed. But he lowered his gun. Riddick didn't give him time to reconsider this move. Hit him hard between the shoulder blades, knocking him down on the table. Johns gasped, but kept his rifle in his right hand. Damn merc wouldn't give away this thing without a fight. But Riddick could live with it. _Won't use the gun, not after letting me get away with this provocation … Must be real hot for my dick … and the payday …_

He stepped back. A grin on his lips. Spat on his fingers. Parted the merc's ass cheeks. Johns tensed up, but only for a second. Then he relaxed. Good. Straight out Riddick did go for the enticing asshole. Fingered it. _Damn hot, Johns. Could've made quite an impressive career as slam whore … Too bad you won't have the opportunity any more. _He fondled the small, tight ring of muscle with his damp fingers. A teasing promise of what was to come. Johns moved. Towards his touch.

_Yeah, Johns, that's how I like it … __Gimme__ more … _"Hot for a good pounding? Hadn't had dick for too long?"

"Shut the fuck up and get down to business," Johns grunted. He took a deep breath. It seemed Johns wanted to say something else, but he kept his mouth shut, as Riddick pushed a finger up his butt. That suited Riddick just right. Had other things on his mind than talking. Johns' ass just felt too good. _Fucking hot hole …like made for fucking …_

Riddick pushed deeper. Moved his digit gently till he felt the rigid muscles give way. He pulled out a bit to insert two fingers. Slipped them in into the warm, tight ass, watching how the asshole stretched around them. As it would around his cock. Imagining it made his dick harden even further. His balls tightened with desire. _Fuck foreplay. It's time for the real action. _He rammed his fingers all the way in. Hard. Pulled them out. Johns gasped. Riddick spit in his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Johns' asshole glistened wetly and wasn't as tightly closed anymore. Riddick smeared some more saliva on it.

Grabbing the buttocks once again he positioned himself. Pressing the tip of his dick against the small opening. Looked way too tiny for a dick. It wasn't, of course. Every asshole looked this way before fucking.

Johns tried to shy away, but the table and Riddick's unyielding grip held him in place. _Lost your courage, Johns? _Riddick thrust. He got in about halfway. Couldn't go further as tight muscles gripped him like a strong fist. Only much gentler and softer. And warmer. Arousal boiled in him. Threatened to explode.

He closed his eyes and rolled his head back. Took a deep breath. Waited till Johns relaxed around him. Only then looked how Johns' asshole stretched around his cock.

He rammed all the way in.

_Fuckin' great! Needed that after twenty-two weeks trussed up in that damn cryo chamber! _The assmuscles clenched hard around his dick, exerting delicious pressure. Riddick growled with delight.

Johns made a chocked sound. A grunt. No, higher pitched, more like a low squeak. And he quivered slightly. _Doesn't matter. He can take it. Besides he's a damn merc … I don't care if his ass hurts afterwards … at least it'll keep me in his mind till he's ripe and ready for my shiv …_

Riddick burrowed his left hand in Johns' greasy shirt. With the other he clung on to his hip. _Time to enjoy … _Luxuriously slow he pulled back. Felt like squeezing his cock through a tight ring. _… oh, yeah … fuck …_

He stopped just before slipping out. Johns gasped. _A little out of practice, Johns? I'll help you with that … _Riddick pushed forward.Hard and fast. Johns grunted, but didn't protest. Not that it would've stopped Riddick anyway. Too late for complaining now. The merc already had had his chance to leave if he was scared of a little fuck up the ass.

Riddick's left wandered to Johns' shoulder, grabbing hard. He let go. Powerful thrusts into the hot, tight ass. Like he had always visualized fucking Johns. And imagined that was how the merc liked it, too. He closed his eyes, but snapped them open again almost instantly. With Johns you had to stay alert, even now. Damn merc was tricky and quick.

Riddick varied depth and tempo till he found the rhythm he enjoyed most. _…_ _Damn, he's tight …_ _Been ages since I had such a good fuck … _Johns grunted deeply. Sounded quite happy. _I've always been positive he goes for it …he knows for sure how to take it up the ass … _Johns joined into his movement, pushing back on his cock. _Yeah, he's enjoying it …_ _sure can't get enough … _

That spurred Riddick on. He fucked harder. Faster. With every thrust arousal sparkled through his body and centered in his loins. Increased the heat and the pressure in his balls. Sweat ran down his chest and back. _Fuck, that's good!_

"Fuck, Riddick …," groaned Johns. So low Riddick barely heard him. For sure the merc hadn't meant to say it aloud and bit back the rest when realizing his slip. Riddick imagined the missing words nevertheless. Something like 'Harder, deeper, I wanna feel your big cock all the way in'. _The tone gave you away, Johns. What comes next? Declaring your love? _Johns squirmed beneath him, pressing back against him. He was heated and sweating. _Probably … _Riddick laughed.

Johns startled, messing up their rhythm. Riddick grabbed him harder and pulled him back harshly, impaling him on his cock. Johns grunted. With horniness. _Probably can hardly believe his luck …_

Riddick thrust deeper. Faster. Harder. Grunting with each stroke. The table creaked each time they smacked against it. Johns gasped with each thrust. Riddick joined in with a deep growl. His entire body burned with lust. His balls tightened, drawing up to his body. Blood rushed into his cock. He rammed into the tight ass. His perception abruptly condensed, exploding the next second.

He came hard, shooting his cum deep into Johns' ass. He pressed himself against the other man.

All too soon his dick softened and started to slip from the warm, damp heat. He snuggled closer, leaning forward and bracing himself on the table. The sweat cooled down on his skin. A welcome exhaustion and comforting relaxation filled him.

_Need to pull myself together! For fuck's sake, that's Johns, not some bitch who has the hots for me. Never show weakness. _He took a deep breath and straightened up. With the movement his soft cock finally slipped out with a slurping sound, leaving behind a wet trail.

Grinning he stared at the damply glistening, dilated asshole. "Want a second go, Johns?" he murmured. Thought about sinking a few fingers into the slowly closing opening. He sure could get it up again if Johns wanted him to …

"You got your rocks off," Johns snarled . "Now get off me."

Riddick didn't listen and certainly didn't care. He stared where Johns shirt and vest had ridden up, exposing his scar. Looked warmer than the surrounding skin. Riddick bent down. Placed a hand on Johns' back. "Had been fun to lick up your blood, Johns … delicate …" He licked the mark.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Johns hissed. "Or do you want to catch a bullet in your knee, you fucking animal?"

Riddick backed off. _Now you're playing foul. Don't you know how to take a little joke?_

Johns turned around, glaring at him. But didn't aim his gun at him. Damn thing stayed on the table, his right hand resting on it. _Empty threat? Fuck, I'm stupid, falling for this damn merc shit … _Riddick pulled his pants up, not caring that his dick was sticky with cum.

Johns leaned against the edge of the table. Looking at his hard-on.

"Nice stiffy. Not as small as I expected." Riddick just couldn't help the comment. It would piss Johns off, but he didn't care.

Johns' eyes bored coldly into his. "Don't wanna help me with this, Riddick?" He pointed at his dick.

"Don't think so," Riddick retorted. _Would've jerked you off during a second fuck. But that chance is over. Who does this merc think he is? Wants me to blow him, or what? _"But I'll enjoy watching you."

Johns threw an angry look at him. But within seconds his horniness got the upper hand. As Riddick had expected. _Hasn't any dignity left to lose. Not since he enjoys his daily jolt of morphine._

The gun changed to Johns' left hand. Right one was needed for something else. Damn merc was a good shot with both hands, Riddick knew that from painful experience. But he seemed to have a clear preference when it came to jerking off.

Johns' cock stood stiff. Hard from unfulfilled need. Looked quite pressing, actually. A few clear drops glistened at the tip. _I was that good? No wonder you don't want to admit._Riddick folded his arms before his chest. Watched Johns expressionlessly.

Johns grabbed his dick. Rubbed it. Hard and fast. Must've been pretty close already. Just a few strokes were needed, then he came with a grunt. Shot his load to the floor.

Riddick watched the cum cool. Fade from a fluorescent magenta to the darker, purple shades of the floor.

After a long moment Johns wiped his hand on his shirt and pulled his pants up. Looked quite content. He folded his arms loosely before his chest, leaving his gun on the table. He sighed deeply, then sat himself on the edge of the table. Riddick took a step in his direction. Johns reached for his gun in an instant. He didn't pick it up, because Riddick had stopped, but his hand came to rest on the weapon. _You learned from your mistake, Johns. Now your're always on guard round me._

Johns fingered one of the pockets of his vest. Not the one with the flashlight. He pulled out a crumpled box. Menthol cools. Riddick's mouth watered. Had been damn too long since he'd last had a smoke. He didn't show how badly he wanted one, of course. Then Johns wouldn't let him have one for sure. That was the kind of games the merc enjoyed, after all. Tempt you with something, then yank it away from you. Had done it enough times when Riddick had been in chains.

Slowly Johns fished a menthol cool out of the box and put it between his lips. Watched Riddick closely doing so. Searched his face for the smallest hint of an emotion. Riddick gave him none. Johns produced a lighter. Riddick averted his eyes as it flashed up. Looked at Johns only after the small flame had gone out.

With a slight sizzling the menthol cool started to smoulder. A fresh, minty scent, mixed with the fine flavour of good Altair weed. Johns had treated himself to some quality stuff. Wasn't this blended shit circulating in slam.

Smoke trailed over to Riddick. "Want one?" Johns asked.

"Sure," Riddick replied casually. Didn't think Johns was serious. But the merc gave him the menthol cool. Riddick snatched it away from him, before he had time to change his mind. He inhaled deeply and held his breath. _How I earned this, Johns? You being sentimental after the fuck? Wanna hug and cuddle? Or do you seriously think you just give me a smoke and I forgive and forget that you wanted to haul me back to slam? In fuckin' chains after you'd beaten me up and starved me for days? You fear you'll have to pay for that, no matter the damn deal? _Riddick let the smoke slowly trail from his nostrils.

He watched Johns lit himself another cool and place his lighter and the box back into his pockets. Prickling warmth spread in Riddick. He took another eager puff. The heat shot directly to his head. He instantly felt better. The slight, but constant sensation of hunger in his stomach wasn't annoying anymore. Being stuck on a damn planet with a bunch of idiots got lesser on his nerves. Fuckin' piece of dust and rock with something lurking in its dark tunnels and caves. Wouldn't be a problem without the idiots, but with them … looked like trouble. So what? Nothing's new. He took a deep breath. _Fuck, that's good!_

"You know what, Riddick?" Johns started.

Sounding way too friendly. _Very suspicious ..._

"Never would've guessed you fuck asses out of slam, too. Guy's asses." Johns got up from the edge of the table. Smiled at him.

_Fuckin' __bastard! It's none of your business what I fuck! _"Will do whatever I can get my hands on," Riddick snarled.

Johns laughed and strolled out the door. Riddick let him go. Would've liked to land a few good punches, but it wasn't worth the effort. Let Johns think he came out on top and had him in his grip with this silly deal. Better this way.

Riddick picked up his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his neck and chest. _Don't feel too confident of success, Johns._ _Let's see what happens next. This planet isn't what it seems to be._

**The End**


End file.
